Escaping Reach
by Wububububu
Summary: It's been days after the fall of reach. The spartans left behind were killed. A group of spartan's have made their way to ONI's King base hoping for safety, but now they are stuck in a outpost just fighting to survive. Will they be saved or shall they join the rest of their fallen?
1. 1-Dream

Escaping Reach

(A Halo Reach fan fiction)

Chapter 1  
"Dreaming"

A unknown UNSC base, Reach

1 day after the fall of Reach

"INCOMING!" The four Spartans ducked for cover as a wraith blast contacted the ground in front of them. The commander scanned the area looking at all the covenant forces moving towards them. "Specter! We need those turrets up now." A Spartan in red and black armor looked over to his commander then looking at his tac pad. "Copy that sir I need to manually reset the targeting parameters." The commander sighed. "How much time Specter?" The Spartan looked down again at his tac pad after going through menus he looked again. "Bout 5 minutes if I can get to the main turret, but…it's right there." The Spartan pointed to the farthest turret.

"Nothings ever easy huh?" The commander looked over to the rockethog parked next to the main building. "William with me! Nika stay with Specter. Get to that turret we'll keep those wankers off your back." Specter and Nika the blue and black Spartan ran off towards the turret as the commander and William ran towards the Rocket hog and engaged the covies. Specter and Nika reached the turret. "Nika keep me covered I just need to reset everything and get it back online." Nika stood with rifle pointed. "You got it scott. Just be careful." There was a boom Nika peeked over her cover to see a scarab drop onto the planet. "Oh shit we got a Scarab!"

Scott continued working on the turret if he got'em online then the scarab would be toast. The commander radioed Scott. "SCOTT WE'LL KEEP THAT PIECE OF SHIT BUSY JUST GET THE TURRETS ONLINE!" "They're going to get themselves killed." Nika looked out from her cover to see the rocket hog actually keeping it's own against the scarab. "Maybe I should retract my previous statement." As she said that a scarab blast flipped the warthog the two Spartans were sent flying out of the hog and onto the ground. "OH GOD NO!" "What's happening?" Scott said as with one flick of the switch the turrets activated. "How they holdin- Oh no…" The two spartan's were crawling their way over when the scarab smashed them with it's leg trying to dodge the newly activated turrets gauss fire.

"What do we do now?" Nika and Scott were in cover trying to stay out of the scarab's line of fire luckly the turret fire was keeping it moving. "Scott?" "I dunno Nika…we should collect the dog tags and leave. We just needed to get the turrets online our objectives complete." Nika sighed with relief as she looked at Scott they had always been close she was glad that he didn't hop on the warthog. "Right, so I'll flip the hog and you get tags." "Sounds like a plan break on 3. 1…2…"  
"THREE!" The two ran out from cover Nika sprinted right pass the bodies while Scott slid into the crater left by the scarabs legs. He clipped the dead Spartan's tags and ran out towards the hog. Nika flipped it over and she got on turret. "SCOTT DRIVE!" "ROGER THAT!" Scott jumped in and tried starting the hog. It stalled. "Come on. COME ON" he tried again to get it started. "S-s-scott…" Nika looked back at the scarab who stumbled over and saw them. "It's going to KILL US!"

"COME ON! COME ON!" The scarab was about to fire when a turret blast caused it to topple onto it's side. "Oh thank the lord lets go." Scott finally got the hog going and they began to drive off. "Man what are the chances." "Slim to none. My friend." Nika looked back to see the scarab getting up to fire again. "SCOTT!" The blast hit hog sending it in the air Nika slammed against the ground in the open while Scott landed behind cover. The scarab lifted it's head and aimed at Nika. Nika was on her hands and knees she was breathing heavily as she saw it's gun charging she had accepted her fate she was going to die. At least one of them was making it out of there she looked over to Scott who was stumbling up and looking at her. "It was nice knowing you my friend." "NIKA NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Scott rushed at her as the blast shot towards her and then everything faded.

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. Constructive Criticism is appreciated thanks for readin.


	2. 2-Outpost

ESCAPING REACH  
Chapter 2

"The Outpost"

Present day (Aprox. 1 week after the fall of reach)

Outpost Rook 1 mile outside of ONI's King base.

Nika woke up breathing hard she looked around the room her heart racing. She looked to the right and then saw the Scott laying on the cot across the room his mechanical arm hanging off the cot. She got up and walked up to his little bed and put his arm back on it she stroked his face. "Im…so…sorry." She looked over to his helmet with it's broken cracked visor. "Dammit."

Nika cracked her back as she walked out into the main area where there sat a few more Spartans. It was only a few of the other Spartans who had gathered there for safety. The three that were there looked at her, the first one to speak up was a Spartan in Blue and White armor. "Hey hey Nika thought you'd be enjoying your little nappy nap." "Don't start Avacyn." A spartan in rose armor got up and grabbed Avacyn's shoulder. "I think she had the dream again just lay off ok Avy." "Oh…alright." There was another Spartan in the corner his helmet was off he looked like he was meditating he eye'd Nika as she walked past him and up to the roof of the outpost.

It was very dark outside, the rain had stopped she took a deep breath looking over the worn landscape. There were craters and flaming wreckage along the Desert Mountains. "It's pretty nice huh?" The tan and brown armored Spartan stepped next to her. "Oh…Hey Moa." "You're distressed. Was it the dream?" Nika sighed. "Yeah it's all my fault Scott lost his arm, his legs, and his face is all scarred up." The Spartan addressed Moa patted her back. "Everything happens for a reason Nika. Just like we were all intended to meet here. For a higher purpose." Nika turned to look at Moa. "Whats our higher purpose? To join the rest of our dead friends. WHAT IS OUR PURPOSE HERE!?"

MEANWHILE…

A mountain range on the outer perimeter of the outpost.

Three Spartans moved through the rocks patrolling for any form of Covenant forces near the rock, the female one in the Blue and yellow armor sighed leaning against a rock. "God damnit, I at least thought we'd see some action." Another in brown armor, the leader of the group, just looked at her then spoke to her he was irritated with her and the other Spartan. "Just chill the hell out Sam. I'm like tired with this bullshit you and your brother pull." "Oh boo fucking hoo Romeo you're always complaining about nothing. Chill out." Then Samantha continued down the path. Romeo followed muttering under his breath. "Annoying cunt."

The two continued till they came across the third member, a white and red Spartan stood there juggling a grenade in his hand, waiting for his team to catch up. "Heh it's about time sis." He caught the grenade and holstered it. "You were always the slower one." "Fuck off Ben!" Samantha punched his arm as she walked by. Romeo came up, Ben could see he was angry by his body language. He was good with that kind of stuff. "Sup Romeo. What's got you all fired up?" "Your sister." Ben looked over to Samantha. Then spoke out in a sarcastic tone. "Really she's such an angel." "Yeah she's soooooo god damn sweet. Anyways let me just say the same thing I told her. I'm tired of both of your guys immature behavior. I'm tired of the shit you two pull. It's a cancer to the team and you both need to stop before you get us all killed." Ben laughed at that statement. Romeo was such a Dick if you asked Ben. He hated the guy. "Yeah whatever Romeo. Can I just say…" "GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"It's something alright." The group stood above a ridge looking down they found a large enemy camp. "Holy shiiiiiiit." Romeo was astonished by the size of the camp, there were so many Covies. It was a terrible sight. "We are so f'ed in the B." Sam and Ben were over talking. "Can you believe this guy?" "I'm resisting the urge to push him down there." "Oh my gosh we so totally should." Romeo walked back over. "Man. We should really get back to the outpost. We need to report this to Nika." Ben sighed. "Awwwwww looks like no fun for us." Romeo just smacked Ben's helmet. "Shut up! Lets go." Romeo started walking away Sam and Ben hesitatingly followed their so called "Captain" back to the outpost.

Back at the outpost.

"NO WAIT IM SOR-ajnguebvjbn" "YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Avacyn was pinned against the wall by Nika. "I swear one of these days im going to bury a sniper bullet in your damn head" Hearing that enraged Avacyn. He kicked her back. "F-YOU! JUST! FUCK!" Avacyn grabbed his helmet and walked out. "What crawled up his bum?" Rose stood in the doorway. "What was that about?" "Nothing your little friend just does not know when to stop." Rose put her palm to her face. "Listen I know he can be a little bugger sometimes, but he's been through a lot." "Really? How so?"

A/N: Hey guys first of wanted to say that me and the fellow author plan on setting every Saturday as a update day. The third chapter may go a bit over the dead line, but it will be a long one. I also plan on adding the armor schematics later on. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. 3-Nova

"Well Nika, I see how you could dislike him" Rose started off quietly, she removed her helmet revealing her teary eyed face, "But he has his reasons for being such a dumbass." She laughed as she remembered how she used to hate him so much. "I used to feel the same way, but I've grown to understand him," tears were streaming from her face.

"He lost his mother as a child, so he never knew what a mother's love was like," Rose started. "Back in basic we were best friends, we spent all of our free time together. Then we were assigned mentors, his was Nova, the stealth and assassination expert. After the first week of mentorship we started to drift," Rose's voice started to shake.

"We talked one last time before he left the service, he said he was gonna tell Nova how he felt," Rose cried a little more. "I knew that meant he was going to say he loved her," She sat quietly for a moment.

"What happened after he went to find her really messed him up," Rose looked down at the dull ground. "Once he left I went to the communication tower to listen to the radio, just normal check ups, I was the appointed monitor that day. As I was flipping though I heard a soldier say 'target sighted' I knew there were no simulations scheduled today so I listened. 'Alright Blackbird, do you have a clear shot?' I recognized the voice it was commander Gillain. 'Yes sir, she is on hill charlie looking towards the village.' I looked towards the security cams and looked at hill charlie, she stood there, helmet in hand, her short red hair dancing in the wind."

"Avacyn had just got there, he slowly walked to her, and he removed his helmet revealing his medium length light brown hair. He embraced her, the sniper over the COM came back on 'We have another soldier present, he is holding the target' Gillain replied 'Take the shot, we can't afford to wait!' I couldn't make out what Avacyn said to Nova but as she was about to reply I heard a loud bang. She had been shot, in Avacyn's arms, right in the temple. He fell to ground clutching her, I could tell he was crying hard and screaming from his shuddering on the ground." Rose cried, remembering the moment was tough on her. She had witnessed a friend grieving over someone who had been shot in his arms and she couldn't do anything.

Rose began again, "He lost his mother during childbirth, I think he felt a strong connection between him and Nova, as she had to watch over him as his mentor." "That night he left, there was a note in my helmet when I awoke, it was from Avacyn saying he was leaving. I had lain in my cot all day." Rose sighed.

"He learned to accept life isn't perfect, once we met up again it was in a bar, I was on leave for a couple weeks. I was so happy to see him, he had simply gave me a hug and said 'Wow, just wow, you let yourself go' I just punched him in the stomach, we had both laughed." Rose was smiling like usual again as she had begun to finish. "He acts like a jackass, never takes anything seriously, and is extremely sarcastic, but that's how he copes with life, he doesn't believe in sadness anymore" She just smiled.

Nika looked at Rose with a smirk, "you speak very fondly of him, is he your special man?"

"What! No, no no no no. I mean, well" Rose blushed "He would never!"

"Sure, whatever you say my friend." Nika laughed at her.

Avacyn walked into the barracks where Rose and Nika were. He went straight to his cot, and lay on his back. "Don't mind me ladies, you can keep talking about girl stuff like bras and menstrual cycles, I'm gonna just take a nap" He causally said winking at Rose.

"God damnit Avacyn! You know nothing about women!" Rose yelled at him throwing a shoe at him. He just laughed as it hit his leg.

"Whatever love," Avacyn replied turning over falling asleep unreasonably quick.

"You love him," Nika whispered to Rose, "I haven't felt like such a girl in a long time, it's all war this and war that around here," she happier than Rose had ever seen her. "But I'll try and deal with Avacyn, he does seem like a truly good person, but I'm still going to insult him."

"Ok, good" Rose smiled, and walked over to Avacyn as he lay asleep, she whispered, "I love you Avy."


End file.
